Unbelievable
by Varmint
Summary: Kotetsu had always been a rather... Special guy. It was only (unfortunately) foreseeable that he'd react like this when he was faced with who was his soulmate. But, really, he couldn't be blamed. Who would have ever thought his soulmate would have been the Hiashi Hyuga? Rare Pair! One-Shot! Soulmate AU! Kotetsu/Hiashi (KoteHia?) Sort of Sequel to Understandable and Unforgettable.


Quick A/N: Kotetsu/Hiashi has been a pairing I've been thinking of writing for a while. Nothing I put them in seemed right, though... Until today. I hope you all like this little blurb!

~..~..~

"Unbelievable."

"You sure? I mean... Like... I know I'm not the most mature person around, but I can safely say your kids didn't get corrupted around me."

The Hyuga's eyes widened and Kotetsu was not sure why. But he was extremely unsettled by it.

Seconds ticked by in an uncomfortable and tense silence. The tension was so thick, actually, that the young chunin found himself wondering in just which manner the Hyuga Clan Head was thinking of murdering him: there was no way this silence could mean anything other than his ensuing death.

Without a single indication as to just why it happened, Kotetsu suddenly found himself being grabbed harshly by the older man. His arm was snatched viciously, with a speed unlike anything he'd ever witnessed before. And before he could even open his mouth to question just why the Hyuga was doing this- did he _really_ want to drag out his suffering?-, he found the older male pushing the sleeve of his shirt up and away from his right hand.

As soon as his pale eyes fell on the soul mark on his wrist, they narrowed.

Suddenly, breathing became rather difficult.

"Your soulmark-"

"What's wrong with it?!" Immediately, Kotetsu's brown eyes focused on his arm, terrified of the implications of whatever he might find.

It didn't look as if there was anything wrong with it. It looked just like Izumo's own, just... Well... Y'know... With different _words_. But aside from that everything looked normal! The black lines were thick and stable, and there was still just that one word on his skin, but Genma had told him that it was completely fine if he had just _one word_ on his skin, one of his soulmates had just one too!

"Am I dying? Holy shit, I'm too young to die!"

He moved to pull his arm away from the Hyuga so he could run back to his home and beg Izumo to help him hide from the fates. But Hiashi kept a steel like grasp of him, keeping his arm in place.

"You are _not dying_." Hiashi hissed out with so much ice in his eyes that Kotetsu felt himself suddenly grow extremely cold.

If he started shivering, he'd totally blame it on the Hyuga's icy stare.

Hiashi glared at him.

Kotetsu felt his soul shrivel and his whole body wilt under the intense gaze.

Then Hiashi frowned and harrumphed, "Do you not have anything to say about your soulmark?"

Kotetsu blinked at the man.

Within those steely pale eyes, he could safely say he found no sort of answer as to what in the world was going on. The Hyuga's face was a solid piece of stone- no emotions were etched onto it other than cold, lifeless, anger.

Seeing how he would find no answers there, the young man looked down at his arm.

There he found the one word his soulmate was supposed to tell him when they first met.

 _Unbelievable_

The wild haired male blinked down at his arm. He furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

Hopefully, if he looked as if he knew what he were doing, Hiashi would spare him... Although he highly doubted that.

He heard an exasperated sigh and suddenly the grip on his arm loosened. He looked over at the Hyuga, only to find him pulling at his own sleeve to expose his pale left arm.

It was safe to say... He was not anticipating what he found.

Blinking at the long line of text that ran most of the length of the man's forearm, Kotetsu gawked.

He... He had just said that...

Silence fell over them once again, thick and filled with many things that needed to be said, but Kotetsu had no idea how to voice out loud.

"F-Father?" Little Hinata asked, her hand still grasping on tightly to Kotetsu's right leg.

"Lord Hiashi, is everything alright?" Neji asked, moving up so he could stand right in front of both men, rather than staying behind Kotetsu like both of his cousins.

The twenty year old blinked at both children.

What was he supposed to tell them? That Hiashi was his soulmate? No! He couldn't announce that! It'd be a scandal! How could a nameless civilian born chunin like himself ever possibly be the soulmate of the highly esteemed Hyuga Clan Head? There was no way! There must have been some big mistake and he must have read the text on Hiashi's arm wron-

"Yes. Everything is fine." Hiashi interrupted Kotetsu's train of thought suddenly, sharp eyes now focused on his nephew. "Did this man treat you kids well?"

"Yes, sir." Neji nodded, allowing his own pale eyes to stray to the mentioned man.

Kotetsu stared back at him, frozen in his spot and unsure of how else he should have reacted.

"He aided me in finding Lady Hanabi and Lady Hinata when we were separated because of the large crowds in the market. And he even bought us all lunch."

Hiashi's ice cold eyes didn't seem all that cold when they turned back to him after Neji spoke up.

"That is good." The man grunted with a nod, then lowered the sleeve of his shirt before he grabbed onto Kotetsu's wrist and began to pull him deeper into the Hyuga Clan's Compound. "Come along, then. We have much to speak about."

The three children cheered upon hearing this from the patriarch, but all Kotetsu heard was: _Soulmate_.

..~..~..

Please remember to review and tell me what you thought of this story!


End file.
